Yumi & the Forgotten Child
by SamEdCarolSanoKatieHaru
Summary: Two sisters named Yumi & Jenna were seperated by assassins.Their parents were killed.Yumi was trained by a retired samurai, while Jenna was found by Kenshin's Master Hiko & was trained by him!She grew up with Kenshin.Will the sisters be re-united?


**Yumi and the Forgotten Child**

Me: HI! I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM RK EXCEPT THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY NAMED JENNA/SARA & YUMI! I'm not putting anyone as a disclaimer until you give me ideas, because I can't think of anyone to talk with… I've already done Kyo, Yuki, & Kenshin… so give me ideas… I'll mention your name in the disclaimer if you help… you can also help disclaim… just send me what you want to say & I'll put it in… THANKS!

Long ago, there were two Europeans, Catherine & Tim, who moved to Tokyo, Japan. They had a beautiful, four year-old daughter named Yumi. But little did she know… she had a little sister named Jenna. An infant, Jenna, in their house was sleeping in a basket on a table in the parents' room. But Yumi never knew about her. Everyone except the baby was on the front lawn of the house.

Tim: We have something to show you later, Yumi.

Yumi: What is it?

Catherine: You'll see later. It's a surprise.

Then, the parents hear something in the bushes. Yumi hides behind her mother. Assassins run out from the bushes. Tim runs into their house & grabs a sword, & Catherine grabs Jenna & Yumi& runs into the forest. Yumi is too busy running to notice Jenna in the basket in her mother's arms, but Jenna looked down to see Yumi running. Then, they all trip & Jenna's basket (with her in it) falls out of the mother's arms & falls over a cliff, into a flowing river.

Catherine: NOOOOOOOO! MY BABY! -collapses & cries on floor-

Yumi saw the baby, & Jenna saw her older sister! Yumi found out what the secret was!

Yumi: -Thinking- Oh my Gosh! So… that was a secret! I have a baby sister! Oh, no! NOW I WON'T EVEN GET TO SEE HER!

Then, the assassins come running towards them (Catherine & Yumi).

Catherine: RUN YUMI! GO NOW!

She pushes Yumi in a certain direction towards the woods.

An assassin: Stop the girl!

Some assassins chase after Yumi & Catherine is slaughtered. Yumi is frantically running through the woods & hears the terrifying screams of her mother as she was being slaughtered. She screams in horror, fearing that she might be next. As she continues running, she hears the yells of the assassins running after her saying "Kill her!", "The girl must die", & "Don't let her get away!" She continued running when she found a village. She had finally gotten away. So she ran to the nearest door & knocked on it. Then she collapsed from exhaustion. The owner opened the door, & found Yumi lying there, so he brought her inside. He was a man by the name of Tanaka. He was a retired, yet skilled samurai from the revolution. He took Yumi in. He then trained Yumi to be one of the strongest, fastest, & most skillful samurais he had ever seen. Soon, she grew up & at age 14 was hired as an assassin. But with Jenna, things were different. If we go back to when she fell into the river, this is what happened in her P.O.V. She soon drifted down the river & floated toward a man with a sword. It was Kenshin's master, Hiko! Jenna's basket hit his leg, as he stood in the river, looking down at his reflection. He looked towards the basket & saw Jenna. He picked up the basket, stepped out of the river, & stared down at the two green eyes looking up at him.

Hiko: A… baby…? What is a baby… doing… _here…? _Oh well… I can't just leave her here… so… I guess I'll train her.

He smirked, & then smiled. He started walking towards his home.

Hiko: Kenshin…?

He walked inside. He looked around & then opened a screen that leads outside & looked to see Kenshin training. Kenshin put down his weapon & walked towards his master. He looked at him with question.

Kenshin: Master? Is that a… _baby…?_

Hiko: Yes, Kenshin… a baby.

Kenshin: Why is there a baby _here?_

Hiko then explained how he found Jenna.

Kenshin: So… what will you name her, Master…?

Hiko thought for a moment.

Hiko: Hmm… that's a good question… I think I'll call her… Sara. Yes… that is the name… for a ronin.

Kenshin stared up at his master… looking confused, but then smiling.

Me: Hey. Sorry… I know this wasn't a good spot to end it, (OOOOO… THE SUSPENSE IS KILLG YOU, ISN'T IT?!) but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. But, once again I'll say I'm not putting anyone as a disclaimer until you give me ideas, because I can't think of anyone to talk with… I've already done Kyo, Yuki, & Kenshin… so give me ideas… I'll mention your name in the disclaimer if you help… you can also help disclaim by saying things about the story or the characters… just send me what you want to say & I'll put it in… THANKS!


End file.
